eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Oskar Ohlson
the wallflower. Basic information= Oscar Ohlson is a fifth-year Vorobyov student at the Eastern European School of Magic. Quiet and shy, Oskar is a cliqueless musician who often stays in the shadows and avoids the limelight of the school. Because of this, his talents often go unnoticed; Oskar is incredibly smart, with a complex mind and a knack for solving puzzles and problems, and a natural with any instrument. He's Swedish, and speaks the language fluently with an accent. His English is rather good; he isn't fluent yet, but he's getting there. You'll often catch him talking to himself in Swedish, or swearing in the language. He has social anxiety disorder, which is mostly the reason for his shyness. He's an orphan, after his parents died in a train crash whilst he was staying at his grandma's, so during holidays he spends his time at a Muggle orphanage, which he despises. He is roleplayed by Ellie. |-| Other bits and pieces= His birthday is on the 26th May. He was born in Malmö, one of the most populated cities in Sweden. He is obviously male, with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He stands at 5 feet, 7 inches tall. He is right handed. His boggart is death, especially is own death; he's not scared at the fact that he's going to die, he's scared of never waking up. History Oskar Ohlson was born to a young teenage girl called Abigael Nyström on the 26th May at bang on 11pm. His father, seventeen-year old Eddie Ohlson, was nowhere to be seen that night. Oskar was the product of a wild drunken night, a total accident, so his obviously unready parents had fretted all through the pregnancy. Abigael dropped out if school when her son was born and stayed at home, desperate to give her child the best upbringing she was capable of. Eddie, although clumsy, also contributed greatly with caring for Oskar, and grew to adore his son. Abigael loved him from the moment she saw him, and devoted her life to caring for him. At school, Oskar showed signs of incredible intelligence, especially at Maths and Science. He'd solve puzzles and riddles swiftly and effortlessly in his head, and was often given tests for levels much higher than his age (and get near perfect scores). He also began to show a natural talent at music, with a skilled singing voice and flawless guitaring skills. Oskar first began to show signs of magic when he was around eleven; he'd turn on radios, make things move, even unlock doors without moving a muscle. Being muggle-born, his parents were terrified when he showed them his powers, convinced that there was something wrong with their child. However, when the letter arrived, after endless talks and much contemplation, they agreed to send Oskar to the Eastern European School of Magic. He was only twelve when his parents died. He was staying at his grandma's house whilst his parents were going to a Muggle music festival, when the train they were on derailed and crashed. His mum died instantly, and his dad died the day after in hospital. Now, Oskar lives in a muggle orphanage after his grandma died last year, and he absolutely ''hates ''the place. He's misunderstood and underestimated. Personality Wallflower= Oskar is quiet. There's no denying that. He hates being the center of attention, he stays away from the limelight and the only time he'll ever be social is when he's performing in front of a crowd. That's always amused him: he hates crowds, but he doesn't mind being in front of one. Around strangers or people he barely knows, he says absolutely nothing, and is content with disappearing. Even around close friends or relatives he's reserved. He hates talking about his private or personal life to anybody, especially past incidents. Another thing he'll avoid as much as possible is including himself in conversations. If anyone is talking to him and asks him a question, he'll reply with one-word answers with a quiet voice. Talking about himself is not his strong point, and even saying "Me too," in a conversation makes him feel like he's completely making the whole thing about himself, when in reality, he's not. His social anxiety plays into it as well, and the result is he just stays away from social interaction unless he genuinely wants to befriend someone or he gets along with them. |-| Social anxiety= Oskar was diagnosed with social anxiety disorder shortly after his parents' death. It's the main reason to why he's so quiet. Several things make Oskar nervous: meeting people, being watched whilst doing something, being called on in class, taking exams, even making a simple phone call. The fear of being teased or criticized consumes him at times, confining him to the corner of the room where he'll sit and write on the back of his hand, or sketch in his books. Whenever he is caught in an uncomfortable situation, he'll flush bright red and stutter, which often just confirms his fears that people will laugh at him, as the mean kids do. Often he avoids public events as he just "knows things will go wrong", but if a lot of people he knows are going, he'll tag along just to seem normal. Usually, though, he still ends up in the corner. On stage, however, Oskar finally feels alive. He has no problem performing in front of a crowd, which completely goes against his disorder, but for some reason he's confident when singing or playing to his peers. It's like the one time when he knows that things will be okay. |-| Intelligence= Oskar is absurdly smart. Born with gifted intelligence, ever since he was a child he was picking up skills faster than anyone around him. Ask Oskar to solve a number problem, as difficult as you can make it, and he can probably solve it within the minute. Often called a "human calculator" by his teachers, Oskar gets full marks on almost all of his maths exams, and is often told be people he could go on to become a Maths professor at a university somewhere, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't see his skill at numbers as extremely useful. He's also talented at solving riddles and word problems, but that's another skill which he doesn't see being very handy. Relationships Gallery Trivia *He drinks coffee like it's his job, so he's often wired on caffeine. *He has three guitars - two acoustic and one electric. *His wardrobe mainly consists of grey and black, with a leather jacket his dad gave him which he wears almost all the time. *His moral compass is Chaotic Good. *He loves when it rains. *He can solve a Rubik's cube incredibly fast. *He rarely sleeps; mostly because of his coffee addiction, but sometimes because his creativity comes to him at night. |} Category:Swedish Category:Born in Sweden Category:Luctor Et Emergo Category:Vorobyov Category:Fourth Years Category:Cliqueless Category:Orphan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:May Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Vorobyov Students